


Skyscraper

by xiaheaven



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaheaven/pseuds/xiaheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dong Bang Shin Ki akan selalu berdiri tegak di tanah, akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Tak peduli bagaimana cobaan yang menimpa, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak seperti sebuah pencakar langit. Bukan begitu, Cassiopeia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper

Kim Jaejoong melihat ke arah petinggi agensinya itu. Ia menarik nafas, kedua juniornya yang berada di belakangnya menarik kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Ia melihat ke arah Leader-nya dari ekor matanya, ia bisa merasakan sang pemimpin ingin berteriak kepada para petinggi itu. Ia bisa melihat sang adik termuda dalam grup itu matanya mulai berkaca.

“Bagaimana? Kalian bisa tidak menjadi profesional dan meninggalkan agensi atau justru bersikap profesional dan tetap berada di sini untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kalian.” Ujar salah satu petinggi yang berada di hadapanya. Jaejoong ingin berkata ia tetap ingin berada di sini, bersama leader kesayanganya bersama anggota termuda dari grup boyband-nya tapi…

Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi, mengangkat wajah-nya. Memberanikan diri untuk melihat pentinggi itu sekali lagi. “Aku, Junsu dan Yoochun mengundurkan diri dari agensi ini dengan alasan kelakuan dari kalian yang mulai tidak bisa kami tolerir. Jika kalian ingin kami bersikap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab, maka tolong -tolong hentikan semua kelakuan yang ini.”

Para petinggi hanya melihat ke arahnya lalu melihat ke satu sama yang lain. Kembali melihat ke arahnya, dengan pandangan sinis dan simpati dan menggeleng pelan. “Kami melakukan ini untuk kalian juga! Kalian-“

“Kalau begitu, kami undur diri. Baik sebagai bintang agensi ini mau pun…” Ia menoleh ke arah sang pemimpin dan maknae-nya. “Sebagai personil dari grup band, Dong Bang Shin Ki.” Ia perlu mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai memanas, ia juga bisa merasakan tarikan di kemejanya yang mulai mengendor setelah ia mengucapkan hal tadi. “Silakan siapkan tanggal untuk pengadilan-nya.”

Kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ketiga juniornya berjalan mengikutinya bersama pemimpin-nya. Ia bisa melihat para staff agensi yang dari tadi berada di luar ruangan memandangnya dengan iba dan simpati. Mereka pasti mendengar semuanya.

Ia ingin menangis, matanya dari tadi sudah memanas. Ia bisa mendengarkan isakan dari salah satu juniornya. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan hiburan dari ketiga orang lain-nya. Ia ingin berlari ke arah mereka berempat dan menangis di situ juga tapi tidak bisa, ia bukan orang yang selemah itu. Ia harus terus melihat ke depan, harus. Ia harus berdiri tegak seperti sebuah pencakar langit.

.  
Present To You  
**“Like A Skyscraper”**  
A Dong Bang Shin Ki Fanfiction.  
Disclaimer : All the DBSK member belong to their self and the song ‘Skyscraper’ belong to Demi Lovato

.

“Dengan ini, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun telah keluar dari agensi SM Entertainment.” Dan satu kalimat itu bisa membuat ia bernafas lega namun juga ingin membuatnya menangis saat teringat apa yang harus menjadi pertukaran setara untuk ini semua. Ia melihat ke arah sang pemimpin yang sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Baik itu para petinggi, hakim ataupun para pengacara. Yang tersisa hanya dia, Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka semua berdiri dan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Menatap satu sama lain, bisa dilihat mata mereka yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang ingin jatuh. Changmin kemudian tertawa kecil. _“Grup hug?”_

Kalimat yang disambut hangat oleh yang lain. Mereka berpelukan, pelukan yang mungkin akan jadi pelukan mereka semua yang terakhir. Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu. “Dong Bang Shin Ki, akan selalu hidup selama masih banyak orang yang menginginkan mereka bukan? Kita tidak boleh menyerah!”

Yoochun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

“Always keep the faith, bukan begitu? Selalu simpan kepercayaan bahwa kita akan kembali… Bersama.” Junsu kemudian tersenyum, air matanya jatuh namun ia tersenyum.

“Ah, kembali berlima, membentuk sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk ‘W’ bernama Cassiopeia. Lengkap, kita berlima.” Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar, bisa dilihat matanya merah. Menahan semua air matanya.

“Dan suatu saat, red ocean itu akan kembali menyala. Meneriakan nama kita berlima.” Yang disambut anggukan halus dari yang lain. Mereka semua saling tersenyum ke satu sama lain. Yunho kemudian menaruh satu tanganya ke depan.

“Dong Bang Shin Ki!!”

Yang lain mengikuti Yunho, meletakan tangan mereka kedepan dan berteriak.

_"Fighting!”_

Jaejoong bisa merasakan satu air mata yang mulai jatuh dari matanya namun senyuman cantik itu tidak pergi dari bibirnya. Ia akan bertarung, melalui semua tantangan di depan-nya.

.

Sang awan menangis. Ia melihatnya dari Jepang, ia jadi berpikir. Apakah di Korea juga hujan? Apakah Yunho juga sedang melihat hujan ini? Atau malah sibuk dengan jadwalnya? DBSK sedang melakukan comeback mereka bukan? Tanpa dirinya, Junsu ataupun Yoochun. Ia membuka jendelanya, menangkap air hujan yang jatuh.

Hanya kesunyian yang ia dengar.

Yoochun yang sedang tidur di sofa sedangkan Junsu sedang sibuk dengan komiknya. Ingatanya terhadap konfilik bersama agensinya itu masih segar bermain kembali di kepalanya. Tuhan, Jaejoong bukan orang yang lemah. Ia harus berusaha tersenyum, untuk para juniornya dan para penggemarnya juga untuk Yunho dan Changmin.

Mereka boleh mengambil semuanya dari dia, mereka boleh merusak dirinya seperti dirinya itu sebuah gelas, seperti dirinya sebuah kertas. Mereka bisa terus menghancurkan dirinya tapi Ia akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit, seperti yang ia bilang waktu itu.

Seperti sebuah pencakar langit.

Mungkin semua jendela kacanya pecah tapi ia masih berdiri dengan tegak. Ia akan selalu berdiri dengan tegak dan menjadi pondasi untuk kedua junior yang ia pegang di sini. Ia akan terus menjadi sebuah pencakar langit…

Hm, Pencakar langit?

_‘Like a skyscraper... Nice one.’_

Hujan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sang matahari mulai sedikit memancarkan cahaya-nya. Ia rasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk membuat lagu. Ia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan berdiri, mengambil beberapa kertas dan sebuah pensil. Junsu melihatnya lalu tersenyum kecil. “Mau membuat lagu, _Hyung_?”

Ia tersenyum ke arah Junsu dan menulis beberapa kata dalam kertas.

“Ah iya.  _Skyscraper_ , mungkin ide yang bagus, bukan begitu Junsu?” Junsu yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk dekat Jaejoong. Diskusi tentang lagu itu mulai terbuka dan sama seperti mentari yang mulai mengintip dari awan yang hitam, sebuah harapan kecil tumbuh kembali di antara mereka.

.

Yunho bangun pagi itu dengan perasaan senang, sudah lama ia tidak bangun dengan rasa itu karena saat ia bangun ia tau bahwa seseorang yang sangat ia ingin lihat tidak ada di dapur untuk dipeluk seperti biasanya namun hari ini berbeda, entah kenapa seperti semua beban untuk sementara telah hilang dari punggungnya.

Setelah mandi, ia membangunkan Changmin yang langsung pergi ke arah kamar mandi lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Dua buah roti dengan keju dan dua buah susu segar. Changmin yang baru datang dengan rambut basah langsung mengambil roti itu dan menyalakan TV.

“Trio dari tiga orang legendaris dari dunia musik Korea, JYJ, telah meliris sebuah single baru dengan judul Skyscraper” Mendengar berita itu Yunho dan Changmin lalu menoleh ke arah TV. “Kim Jaejoong, salah satu anggota, menyatakan bahwa, ‘lagu ini adalah sebuah lagu yang mewakilkan aku, Junsu, Yoochun dan juga orang yang penting bagi kita bertiga. Lagu dengan melodi lembut ini membawa semua pesan kuat, berikut cuplikannya…”

 _‘You can take everything I have,_ _You can break everything I am_  
Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper, Oh...  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!’

Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum mendengar lagu itu.

Ya, mereka, Dong Bang Shin Ki, akan selalu berdiri tegak di tanah, akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Tak peduli bagaimana cobaan yang menimpa, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak. Walaupun hal itu Tsunami dan gempa berkekuatan tinggi sekali pun, mereka akan berdiri tegak karena mereka sebuah pencakar langit dengan pondasi yang kuat, pondasi bernama-

“-Cassiopeia, fans yang mendangar pernyataan dari Kim Jaejoong saat wawancara pun percaya bahwa baik JYJ dan kedua mantan member mereka berada dalam hubungan baik, mereka mengungkit bahwa banyak bukit yang bisa diberika seperti ketika JYJ beberapa lama yang lalu meliris lagu ‘W’ dan beberapa pernyataan dari U-know Yunho tentang-“

Ya, pondasi yang kuat bernama Cassiopeia yang dengan setia akan menunggu mereka kembali bersama dan selalu percaya bahwa mereka akan bersama. Maka dari itu, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak seperti sebuah pencakar langit. Akan selalu seperti itu sampai mereka kembali seperti sedia kala.

The End


End file.
